


写手精分试炼七题   第二题  用告白成功梗写一篇虐文

by lynndreamsky



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game), 狱都事变 - Fandom, 獄都事変 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndreamsky/pseuds/lynndreamsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>平腹再一次向田啮告白了，而田啮终于默认了</p>
            </blockquote>





	写手精分试炼七题   第二题  用告白成功梗写一篇虐文

公馆里的人都知道，在征求意见的时候，田啮只要不说话，就是同意了。  
“田啮，我喜欢你。”  
“你没反对就是默认了哦。”  
“呀啊！田啮终于同意了啊！怎么办？对了！我明天就去向斩岛炫耀！”

平腹今天的心情特别好。大早上起来就像多动症一样四处乱窜，惹得谷裂想把狼牙棒轮到他头上，但最后还是忍住了。  
“平腹，你今天心情不错哦。”佐疫端着早饭坐到空桌上。  
“佐疫！早上好！”平腹立刻端着自己的那份饭凑了过来，“我跟你说哦，啊！斩岛！这边这边！”  
“所以，你要说什么？”带到斩岛落座，佐疫这样问到。  
“我呀，昨天跟田啮告白了哦！田啮同意了哦！超~高兴！”平腹一边炫耀一边吧食物都塞进嘴里，脸上洋溢起两片幸福的红晕。  
“这……这样啊。那真是……太好了。”佐疫目光游移，瞟着身边的斩岛，不知该说什么。  
“恭喜你了。”斩岛面不改色地说。  
“嘿嘿嘿！斩岛你恭喜我的时候要更吃惊一点嘛。我可是，终于啊，多不容易啊。”平腹把最后一口食物塞进嘴里，“我吃饱了！我先走了哦！”

“平腹他，这样好么？真的没关系么？”看着平腹三两步奔到楼上，佐疫担忧地询问斩岛。  
“这个……”  
“别管他！”一个严肃的声音这么回答了佐疫。  
“毕竟，这种事情不是别人能插得上嘴的。”  
“啊！谷裂。木舌。”

平腹端着水盆和毛巾推开了田啮的房间。  
“我进来了哦，田啮。”  
用别人看到一定会大跌眼镜的轻缓动作把水盆放在田啮的床头柜上，平腹执起田啮的手臂用浸了温水的毛巾轻轻擦拭着。  
“田啮，我刚刚跟斩岛和佐疫说了咱们的事情了哦。但是斩岛实在太无趣了，一点都不吃惊。”  
“田啮，我说你是不是又瘦了啊？这可不行啊，在这么下去就要比佐疫还轻了，话说，你本来都已经比他矮了，你要成为最瘦小的狱卒么？”  
“呐，田啮，你不要嫌我啰嗦哦，虽然我知道你一直嫌我烦，但是这个我真的是，怎么说，现在还有飘飘然的感觉呢。”  
“田啮，我是接受了我的告白了吧？”  
“你默认了对吧？”  
“你可是，默认了哦……绝对……绝对，不能反悔……”  
擦拭的动作渐渐停了下来，有液体滴落到田啮的手臂上，一滴、两滴，汇集在一起滑落到床单上，和那里印开一片的水渍溶在一起。  
“田啮……快醒来……求你了，快醒来……田啮……”

狱卒不会死，但是没有人说过，重伤的狱卒不会长睡不醒。


End file.
